


It's going to be okay

by KellytheWarriorMaiden22



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellytheWarriorMaiden22/pseuds/KellytheWarriorMaiden22
Summary: This story takes place during the Butterballs episode. Butters has a breakdown in the middle of class and runs out sobbing. Stan, feeling concern for Butters, goes after him and learns why he is so upset.





	It's going to be okay

It was another day at South Park Elementary and all the students were getting ready to go to class. Everyone was chatting away happily except a certain blonde-haired boy. Butters sat at the foot of his locker with his knees drawn up to his chest. He had a rough morning with his grandmother, who was a complete bully to him, and her abuse was starting to take effect on him. He rubbed a painful spot on his ribs where she kicked him and tried not to yelp when he put a little too much pressure on it. Stan and Kyle noticed Butters sitting on the floor looking miserable and decided to go talk to him. 

"Hey Butters. You okay?" Stan asked. Butters didn't say anything just nodded his head. "Are you sure? You look like you're in pain." Kyle added. It was taking all of Butter's will power not to burst into tears in front of them. "I-I'm okay fellas. Just not feeling to good that's all." Stan went up to Butters and touched his forehead. "You don't feel warm or anything." 

"I-It's my stomach. It hurts." 

"Oh. If it starts hurting more just go home Alright?" 

"I'll be okay. Thanks fellas." The bell rang and everyone headed to their classes. Butters slowly stood up and followed Stan and Kyle to Mr. Garrison's class. Everyone walked in and took their usual assigned seats. Butters was the last to come in and softly closed the door behind him. He walked over to his desk and took his seat quietly. Mr. Garrison stood in front of the board and wrote down a few sentences. 

"Alright children today we are going to be discussing verbs and nouns. Now can anyone tell me what a Verb and a Noun is?" As Mr. Garrison went on with his lecture, Butters was becoming more and more grim. The sound of his teacher talking was starting to fade and he could hear his heart beating in his ears. Sweat was starting to build up around his forehead and felt a headache coming on. He looked at the clock and prayed class would end soon. He rubbed his hands over his face and tried to keep it together. 

He couldn't stop thinking about the harsh treatment his grandma has been giving him and how oblivious his parents are to it. He didn't understand why his grandma and most people in his school hated him so much. What has he done wrong? Sure, he was sensitive and naïve but does that mean people have to be so cruel to him? Butters felt his eyes burn with tears and furiously wiped at them. He let out a small whimper which caught Stan's attention. He looked over to Butters and noticed that he was fighting back tears. Stan felt a little concerned about Butters but focused back on his work. 

Butters was so out of it that he didn't hear Mr. Garrison calling his name. 

"Butters! Butters!" Something in Butters broke and he couldn't hold it in anymore. 

Butters slammed his arms on his desk knocking everything to the floor. "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME! WHY DO YOU PEOPLE ALWAYS TARGET ME! WHY?! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Butters outburst startled the glass. He broke out into a fit of sobs and jumped out of his seat. He threw open the door and ran out. The class looked shocked and Stan had the sudden urge to go check on Butters. He got out of his seat and went after Butters ignoring Mr. Garrison calling him back. 

Stan looked around the halls and couldn't find him. "He's probably in the bathroom." Stan went to the boy's bathroom and opened the door. He looked around and saw Butters sitting against the wall with his knees drawn up to his chest sobbing. Stan softly closed the door behind him and walked up to Butters. He crouched to be eye level with him. "Butters?" Butters shakily raised his head up to see who called him and saw Stan kneeling in front of him. 

Butters buried his face back into his knees. "G-go away Stan." Stan looked at Butters sympathetically and spoke to him in a soft, soothing voice. "Butters, tell me what's going on. Why did you freak out like that?" Butters sniffed and lifted his head. 

"I-I can't tell you." 

"Why not?" 

"She will get angry at me if I t-tell." 

"Who's she?" 

"M-my Grandma." 

"Your Grandma? Is she hurting you Butters?" More tears spilled down Butters cheeks and he nodded his head. "Y-yes." 

"Did you tell your parents?" 

"I-I did, but they don’t believe me. Every time I tell them that my Grandma is hurting me, they ground me." Stan clinched his teeth in anger. He never really liked Butters parents. Especially the father. He grounds Butters for practically no reason most of the time. Stan wonders how Butters is able to live in such a hostile environment without running away somewhere. 

"Where does your Grandma hurt you Butters?" 

"Everywhere. Last night she jabbed a fork into my thigh during dinner and then punched me in the eye." Butters let out a whimper at the memory. "And this morning she pulled me out of my bed and threw me onto the floor and kicked me in the ribs." Butters started crying again. "Why does she do this to me?" Stan's blood was boiling with anger and he tried his hardest not to lose his cool. Right now, he had to focus on making Butters feel better. 

"Shhh..don't cry. It's going to be okay." Butters shook his head. "No, it's not! My Grandma is not leaving until next week and I'll have to keep putting up with her abuse until then!" Butters buried his face back into his knees. Stan did something that was totally out of his character. He took Butters face into his hands and gently lifted his head up to look at him. 

"Butters, if things start to get too bad at your home just come over to my house and I will gladly take you in. You don’t deserve to be treated like this and I want to help you the best way that I can. I know I haven't been the nicest person to you, but I still consider you my friend and friends help each other out." Butters looked into Stan's eyes and tried to look for any lies but couldn't find none. Stan was being serious. 

Stan took Butters into his arms and hugged him tightly. Butters was so shocked by this. No one has ever hugged him before except his parents. The feeling was so nice that it made tears build up in his eyes again. He buried his face into Stan's shoulder and cried. Stan softly rubbed Butter's back. "Shhh..no more crying dude." Butters wrapped his arms around Stan tightly and continued to cry. He needed to let all of it out. Stan rocked Butters in his arms until his cries started to die down to soft sniffles. Butters pulled away from Stan. "You okay now?" 

Butters nodded his head. "Y-yeah. I'm good now. Thank you, Stan. You are the only person who has held and comforted me like that. " Stan smiled. "It's the least I can do." They embraced one last time and broke apart. "Let's head back to class." 

"Alright." Butters cleaned his face over the sink and both boys exited the bathroom. Butters did something that caught Stan by surprise. He held his hand in his. Stan didn't pull away, but let Butters hold his hand the entire trip back to the classroom. Butters was grateful to have someone like Stan Marsh in his class. He was so kind and compassionate that he stood out from his other friends Kyle, Kenny and Cartman. 

He didn't want Stan to know about his secret little crush on him which he has had for a while. Maybe he will tell Stan about it in the future, but right now he focused on being just friends which was fine with him.


End file.
